Interfaces provide a communication path between two or more devices. For example, in a wireless communication device, an interface is typically provided between a transceiver and baseband processor to support data communication between the two devices such that they can cooperate with each other to provide wireless communications. Serial peripheral interfaces (SPI) are popular; however, SPIs suffer from significant drawbacks due to its serial communication technique, number of data communication lines (1 or 2), and low operation frequency. SPI usage in wireless communication devices can limit functionality and robustness of the wireless communication devices, because a lot of control data is often passed between the baseband processor and the transceiver, and the control data can sometimes be time sensitive. For example, real time control between a baseband processor and a transceiver can be unfeasible due to the slow communication speeds of SPIs.